


Gravity-defying Hair

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, implied ten x rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: The Doctor reveals the secret of his amazing hair to Donna. Humor with a little bit of angst. Unbeta'd.





	

“I don’t understand.” Donna said as they stepped out the TARDIS doors.

“Don’t understand what?” the Doctor asked, an amused look on his face. He pulled the door closed.

“Your hair. How does it do that?”

“Do what?”

“It defies gravity.”

The corner of his mouth twitched and he fought a smile. “Donna, I can assure you, my hair is subject to the gravitational forces of whatever planet we’ve landed on, just like everything else. Now, off to prove that Starbucks is as pervasive throughout the universe as gift shops.”

\--

“Still defying gravity!” Donna yelled as they sped down an alley, praying the blasters would miss.

“Donna, this is hardly the time–” He ducked as a blaster beam whizzed by his ear and tugged on Donna’s hand to pull her around a corner.

“Whenever the rest of us curl our hair it falls flat every time! It’s not fair!”

\--

Alien mafia busted, they shared a celebratory laugh just inside the doors of the TARDIS.

And then she said, “I’m telling you, your hair is still sticking up. What product do you use? Some sort of martian hair gel? A wax made from the exotic fruit on the planet Tropica?”

“You really want to know about this, don’t you?”

“Come on.” She nudged his shoulder with her own. “Can’t keep all the styling secrets of the universe to yourself.”

He groaned in concession, knowing she wouldn’t leave him alone until he answered her. “Oh, come on, then.” He put his hands in his pockets and strode towards the corridor.

“Really? You’re really going to show me?” Donna clapped her hands together lightly and bounced excitedly before she hurried off to follow him.

He grabbed a door knob and paused. “Don’t make fun of me, please.” He opened the door and motioned for her to walk in, and she obliged. “My hair studio.”

She wheeled around. “You call it–”

“Donna–”

“You call it–” She barked out a laugh.

“Donna, please–”

“Your hair studio!”

He rolled his eyes and waited for her to finish. All of his companions in this body had poked fun at him, but he appreciated it more than he let on. He knew he occasionally needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

After a moment he stepped into the small room. “Over there on the shelf, you’ll see I just use simple hair gel. Well, the good, quality stuff, but the secret is actually in the spray canister.”

Donna picked it up off the shelf. “Anti-Gravity Hair Spray,” she read off the label. “Provides the lift your tresses need, evaporates as your product sets.” Her face lit up. “I knew it! Oh, that’s cheating! Where did you even find this?”

“Well…” he paused. “Rose found it for me at a market.” He looked at the floor.

Donna’s face softened as she listened to her best friend talk about the love of his life.

“Sort of as a little gag gift. We had a bit of fun with it one morning, but it wasn’t really practical for everyday use. I kept it a bit longer while she was around because she liked to–” He blushed and stopped when he realized his mouth was running away from him.

“She liked your hair, did she?” Donna smirked. “Yeah, you’ve kept it a bit shorter in the back these days. Wasn’t like that when I first met you.”

“That was right after…” He shook his head. “Anyway, found it works fine now.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Without any warning, Donna flipped her head over and sprayed her hair liberally. When she flipped her hair over, it floated into the air around her head. “Ha! Look at my hair! Doctor, look at my hair! This is wild! Talk about volume. Mine’s cranked right up to eleven!”

His face broke into a wild grin. Always count on Donna to cheer him up. He pulled a camera out of his jacket pocket. “Picture?”

She nodded and they posed, and his camera printed the tiny photo. He placed it on the edge of the mirror.

Donna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the console room. “Let’s go show Gramps!”


End file.
